Pain
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: Pain. Who knew that 4 letter word could mean to much to them?  Luke, Thalia, Leo, Nico, Rachel, Piper, Hazel and Frank


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians & The Heroes of Olympus. **

_Preface_

_The struggle of my life created empathy - I could relate to pain, being abandoned, having people not love me.__  
><em>_-__Oprah Winfrey _

Leo

Pain, grief, misfortune even had struck Leo as he attempted to defend his mother from the lady cloaked in dirt. Leo lived on- orphanage to orphanage always that terrifying memory on-hand. It never seemed to leave him. Leo was the boy who always attempted to crack a joke- good or bad. Everyone thought he was always cheerful and bubbly

The lady cloaked in dirt wanted him to give himself over to her and give into her evil ways- and let her enjoy his pain

Thalia

Thalia had the final straw when her mother had taken her brother Jason and came back _without _him. Jason was the only reason she ever stayed with the drunken lady for so long.

She wished to rock her little brother keeping him away from their drunken mother.

She- Thalia- and just Thalia- ran away and never came back. Not even for her funeral.

Luke

Luke was petrified at the fact that usually his mother would speak as if there was 5 of her. The way her eyes turned and the fact she would clutch him like she was a madwoman screeching about her his fate made him feel scared and nauseous of his own mother.

And to top that off, his father never cared about him. He never visited and Luke liked it that way.

He ran off and never returned Luke

Luke was petrified at the fact that usually his mother would speak as if there was 5 of her. The way her eyes turned and the fact she would clutch him like she was a madwoman screeching about her his fate made him feel scared and nauseous of his own mother.

And to top that off, his father never cared about him. He never visited and Luke liked it that way. He ran off and never returned

Frank

After Frank found out his dad was _Mars_- mind you he was pretty mad. He had just lost his mother to a war and he was suddenly being rewarded that he-Frank Zhang- was Mars' son. It made him feel queasy at the fact. He was _nothing_ like Mars. And it wasn't helping any better that he was supposed to protect some flammable stick with his life or he would go along with it to.

Hazel

Hazel was an odd case. She was always mad at the fact rubies and diamonds- you name it would sprout at her feet like she was a magical growth elixir. Even better than that- if someone so happened to pick up one of these gems they would die. End of story.

All because of her greedy mother and her own father

Hazel had also happened to leave the love of her life behind. Sammy Valdez. Her mother had yanked her away from all civilization and go to Alaska where no god could possibly her pleads and much less answer it.

She was alone. Again, she thanked her mother for this.

Piper

Piper always went out of her way to get her father's attention whether it was stealing expensive cars, (or borrowing as she insisted) or getting into havoc. She felt he never paid attention to her. And at one point- he sent her away to some stupid wilderness school far off Nevada.

She wasn't a 'bad kid'- she just wanted attention.

Nico

After his sister's death that merely tore him into a thousand pieces. He became solitary- ignoring company. He becomes harsher- as if he has something to prove.

He knew it when he sensed Bianca's soul right before the judges themselves.

Anguish had changed him…

Rachel

When Percy rejected her- and saw him run into Annabeth's arms and kiss her- she felt so… what was the word? Alone? Pained? It didn't matter.

He saw her as a friend. And _just_ a friend.

She gave up- and took on the spirit of Delphi. Though every time- even though she could never bring herself to this- butterflies would twist inside her stomach. She felt light-headed with him.

_Just a friend_ She reminded herself sadly watching once more as he and Annabeth embraced

**A/N: Yeah I know, updates. But I have to finish up with a few things with homework and this just popped into my mind **

**Mkay, Thanks for reading **

**Review?**

**-Jackie**


End file.
